


Change Me Fur the Feather

by KenzieFive



Series: RT Hybrid AU [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chinchilla!Jeremy - Freeform, Fainting, Gen, Goat!Geoff, Hybrids, Illnesses, Like descriptions of the transformations, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Pain, Sick Character, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, husky!lindsay, lion!Jack, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: A remake of my old story,Fur Feather or Fur Worsefrom 2014. Had to stick to the same punny name!Something is happening all over the world, but it seems to have started in Austin, Texas. Out of nowhere, people seem to be catching some illness before suddenly undergoing a bizarre transformation. And some are more startling, painful, and powerful than others.It's the return of the RT Hybrid AU!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little set up into the story! I probably won't be able to update this very soon or very often, but I will be writing so I can promise you that! I'm finishing up my last semester of grad school while trying to study for my CPA exams, so I'm dedicating what time I can to this. 
> 
> I want to aim for, right now, one update a month that'd probably happen on a weekend. I'll try to make the updates dense, like 2k-3k words, and I don't want to rush it like the first time around.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Are there any changes you'd like to see me make to the AU? Did you have any ideas/hcs? I'd love to hear what you all want and I'm always open to criticism and ideas!

_"Global warming is our main topic this evening, speaking about the ozone layer depletion that is leaving the world less protected from harmful UV rays. Newly released research alleges that we have been exposed to more than previously estimated, and scientist are trying to determine what the impact this will have on marine life, as well as what type of dangers this carries for us. More on that story-"_

Gavin scratches at his back, trying to reach between his shoulder blades, as he clicks to another channel.

_"A flu-like virus seems to be hitting across the U.S. this week, causing many hospitalizations across the country due to high fevers, dehydration, and other alarming symptoms. Currently, there is a team of scientists at the WHO researching the virus to discover more about it, as well as work towards the development of vaccine if it is possible. We will discuss-"_

"It's all shite now isn't it, right Turney? All this depressing health stuff on the news, it's crap!" He calls out to Meg in the bedroom. She just yawns in response, prompting him to glance at the clock to see it is almost a quarter past midnight. He has to be at the office tomorrow morning, so he clicks the TV off and rubs at his aching back before turning it in for the night.

* * *

"Gavin, you good buddy?" Michael glances at the Brit to his right as he is blown up by a grenade. "Like, all kidding aside, you look like shit."

"You ever wake up all stiff and sore for no reason? My whole body hurts, and it feels like my back was a wrestlers punching bag." Gavin twists in his chair, trying to find a little relief. "Nothing feels comfortable."

"Maybe if you didn't sit like the hunchback of Notre Dame your back would be fine! Were you ridden hard and put away wet?" 

"Oh, hardy har ha- _AH_!" Gavin shot back in his chair, grimacing. "Flippin' heck, that hurt."

Michael looked over with more genuine concern. "Are you sure you're good, bud? You sure you haven't thrown out your back, old man?"

"Nah, just a back spasm I think. God, it's been happening all morning and it _sucks_!" He puts his controller down on the desk and grabbed at his lower back, messaging his thumbs into the tense muscles. "Have we filmed AHWU yet today? I might have to sit it out or take it real easy."

Geoff peaks over the monitors. "We need you to just sit there and look pretty, how 'bout that?" He laughs before yelping, his character getting shot at. "Ryan, help me! I- Bleh, I'm dead."

"We just need to just film some things to do, you think you'll last a few hours? We have enough people for Off Topic tonight that you can skip out if you need to." Ryan pulled his headphones off as the round ends, returning the team to the menu. "We should be able to beat this on our next run and end this capture."

"I'll be fine, I'll just pop some pain reliever and it should be good for the day. It's not that I'm in pain, it's just an inconvenience when I'm just minding my own business and my back just... _Twitches_." 

"Hah, Gavin's got an alien in his back." Jeremy chuckles. "I could shove my elbow into your shoulder blades to see if that helps?"

Gavin shudders, standing up to stretch. "No thanks, I like not breaking my shoulders. Thanks though, Jerem." 

* * *

 

"Jesus Christ, I hate everything." Gavin slumped onto the set table, back burning. Michael stared at him with his eyebrows knitted together. Gavin made it through most of the day just fine, but things took a turn towards the more painful as they were getting ready for Off Topic. Being as stubborn as he is, he insisted on just taking more medication and powering through but it looks like it's not working as he hoped.

"Are you  _really_ sure you want to film? You could go home and lay down, ya' know?"

He groans, picking up his head. "At this point, I should just stay, Turney wouldn't be able to pick me up now anyway so I rather try to distract myself than wallow alone in the office. I'll be able to power through when the cameras are on, and if anything changes I'll excuse myself when the cameras cut. Deal?"

"Alright, fine, but I'm watching you." 

Everything went smoothly for the first hour, Gavin joked lightly and let the others do most of the talking. Michael talked about funny home stories, Geoff teased some new videos... After that, he trailed off more. He talked less, laughed less, and Michael could see him shifting his back more and more. Even a few people on Twitter were commenting on how quiet he was being. Even worse, he could see the sweat start to bead on his forehead and color drain from his face slightly. Tentatively, he gave him a nudge with his elbow.

He seemed to get the hint, and there was a little relief in his eye as he escapes when the camera cut to Ryan.

When 20 minutes passed and he didn't return to the set, Michael tried to not think about it.

When 30 minutes passed, he kept glancing to where he disappeared.

When an hour passed, Geoff huffed. "Well, the shows almost over and Gavin missed out!"

"Yeah, well I think that about does it for this episode, maybe we'll resurrect Gavin for the post-show. First members, don't spoil the surprise! Only you will know if Gavvy makes it!"

They finished wrapping up, and when the red light shut off Geoff almost knocked Jeremy over as he ran past him. "Fuck, someone tell me where he went. Where is he?" 

Patrick came out from the production area and gestured towards the kitchen. "He ran off that way before, maybe he's laying down somewhere. He looked like he was gonna puke on set."

"I'll check the bathrooms. Michael, you check the office, Ryan, take a lap around to see if he ended up anywhere else, and Jeremy, call Meg to see if she's talked to him or on her way." Geoff rubbed his face as he got a chorus of 'got it' from his friends before setting off.

 _If I were sick, which bathroom would I go to?_ He thought to himself as he jogged through the office.  _The set one is the closest but near too many people, the kitchen has stalls so someone could walk in... AH is a trip but almost no one would be over there._

He pushed the door open and tried not to panic as he scanned himself back into the AH office. Finding the single bathroom, hope filled him when he saw it was occupied. Slowly, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Gav? You in there, buddy?"

There were a groan and a meek confirmation from the other side of the door, and then the lock clicked. Taking a breath, he turned the handle. 

Gavin was sat on the ground near the toilet, just resting. "Guessin' I didn't make it back for the end, huh?" His voice was slow and tired.

"Yeah, but it's ok. Are  _you_ ok?" He crouched down next to him and could see his face hadn't lost anymore color but the sweat was staying.

He swallowed before answering. "Probably not but whatever... I made it here without puking so I call that a win, and I think the lights weren't helping with my headache."

"I'm gonna say that you're  _not_ doing the post-show and I'm gonna take you to lay down in the office until the Lady comes to collect you." He nods, and Geoff slips his arm around him. "Alright, up on three."

Gavin tried to help, but he was too tired to do much. Geoff got him up after a few moments and got under his arm to support him. Luckily they weren't too far from the office so it didn't take long even with his tiny steps.

Michael opened the office door as they made their way up the hallway. "Fucking hell, where did he- Gavin!" He turned towards them and relief flooded him. "Here, lemme help, I'll clear off the couch too."

As he looped under Gavin's other arm, the Brit sagged on them more than they liked, and Geoff almost screamed when he saw his head lull forward.

_"Michael, open the fucking door!"_

He panicked but listened, letting Geoff scoop the man up almost bridal style as he ran to the office. He, very unceremoniously, shoved all the boxes off the couch and cleared if off as the other quickly followed and dumped Gavin on the white cushions.

He was already starting to stir a little once they had him down, head on a pillow, so Michael relaxed enough to send a group message out to the others that just said 'Office'.

"He passed out on us..." Geoff mumbled in disbelief. "Hey, Gavin?"

Gavin's face scrunched up, and he cracked an eye open to look at him. "I'm not dyin', Geoff, don't worry..."

"That's not reassuring coming from a guy that almost ate shit in the hallway. I should be calling you a fucking ambulance." He reached up to touch his forehead and was unsurprised to find it too warm for his liking.

He scoffed. "I probably have whatever the news was talking about, like the flu..." His breath hitched as his back seized up again. "I feel like a dog turd, but I'll be fine."

"You're so fucking dumb, thank god Turney is going to take you home. You better not come into the office any time soon, not until you can stand without tipping over." Michael scowled. "And you probably gave this whole company your flu germs so we're all fucked."

 


	2. Tweedledee, Tweet-le Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first transformation, and the start of many more. A lark gains his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read, so please let me know if you see any errors! Enjoy!

"Why did you go to work if you were feeling ill?  _ Why didn't you call me to get you earlier?" _ Meg gripped the wheel a little too tightly as she drove, voice wavering slightly with a mixture of sadness and frustration. "Do you know what it feels like to have our friends call me in a panic because they couldn't find you? Or to be told by Geoff how you  _ fainted  _ and that  _ he is worried about you?" _

Gavin sat slightly slumped in the passenger seat with his eyes closed, the light of the setting sun a little too bright for his growing headache. "I'm sorry love, I didn't think it was that bad. It kinda... snuck up on me, you know? Don't be ma-  _ fuck. _ " His back seized up again, stronger than before. For a second, he saw stars behind his eyelids as he braced for it.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just drive straight to the hospital right now."

He took a slow breath in through his nose, pinching the bridge. "What are they gonna do, just give me an IV with some pain meds and make me lay there? That ain't going to do shite, I can do that at home in the comfort of my own bed and not a several thousand dollar hospital bill. If it's not better in the morning or it gets worse, we can call someone and get me looked at, yeah?"

She pouted but didn't argue with him. "You have to promise me that you'll tell me if you think you need to go, no more sucking it up and saving face. What would you have done if you were actually alone?”

“Uh, ‘dunno.” He peaked an eye open to see they were almost home. “I was kinda in the moment of ‘do not puke on the live stream’ and hoped for the best. I got good friends, I trusted them to help.”

She chuckled, turning into the driveway. “Yeah, make it up to them by never doing that again. Now,” She cut the engine. “I’m not gonna be able to carry you inside so you need to help me help you, ok?”

“Yeah yeah, sure babe.”

* * *

 

While Gavin slept, albeit restlessly, on the couch, Meg tried to do some research on her laptop in the other room. He took as much pain reliever that was safely possible and crashed there not long after, only pausing to peel his shirt off before laying down. He’s been there for a few hours, the computer clock telling her that it’s a quarter past 10.

“Calcium deficiency? That can’t be it, that wouldn't make sense. Maybe it is just low blood sugar, but that doesn’t really explain anything either other than the fainting…” She mumbled to herself, trying to ignore the ridiculous results.

Suddenly, he flinched in his sleep and startled himself awake, grimacing. “God damn…” He attempted to prop himself up but yelped in the process, Meg casting him worried looks.

“Is something wrong, hun? Do you need help?” She called to him from the table.

He didn't answer right away, continuing to struggle for a moment. “... Yeah. I can’t… I can’t really move my arms well, my back really fucking hurts.”

Meg tried to keep her face neutral as she got up and walked over, trying to hide any worry and fear. “Like the pain is too much, or is it like weakness?”

She helped lift him up and move him to a sitting position, his face twisted up with discomfort the whole time, and then sat beside him. “It’s the pain more so than weakness… Feels like my back is on fire, like my shoulders are all wrong and uncomfortable.”

“Let me see…” Softly, she put her palm to his back. It was hot to the touch like it was inflamed or swollen, and he tried to squirm away from her hand.

“That hurt… Well not hurt but, like, it’s sensitive…” He suddenly grimaced again and Meg could feel his back tighten and contract. She could see him pressing his lips together to hold back any noise until he couldn’t anymore. A pained cry escaped, his fists clenched to try and distract himself from the pain rippling through him.

“Gav, talk to me, tell me what's wrong if you can.” She moved to hold onto his balled up fists, blinking back her own tears to stay calm. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

He nodded but started to breathe a little more regularly as the pain faded out. “It’s mostly… my back.” He opened his hands and turned them to hold hers.

“Do you need more medicine? Water? Food? You haven’t really eaten or drank anything.” She gave his hands a squeeze. “I’m really worried Gavin, this isn't normal. We should take you to, like, urgent care or something to at least get stronger medication.”

“I’m fine-”

“But you’re not fine! Being crippled by pain isn’t ‘fine’, not by a long shot!” She sprung up from her seat to stand over him. “You’ve seen the news, people are getting really sick and ending up in the hospital. Some lady almost died already! You can’t tell me that you’re not worried that something might be seriously wrong with you!”

“Turney, please calm-” He went to stand up but could feel that his legs were going to buckle out from under him. His headache came back hard quick and made him unable to think for a moment. “Uh, ca-calm down.”

“Gavin, I’m scared. You’re clearly not ok! You can hardly stand or walk, you’re in constant pain… I’m calling Geoff and we’re taking you to urgent care.” She turns to get her phone by her laptop.

“Turney, don’t bother him, I’m-” He attempted to stand again, but his legs don’t hold him and he ends up on the floor. Thank goodness for the semi-soft carpet for saving his face, but it wasn’t doing any favors for his back. “Ok, I’m not fine…”

* * *

 

Geoff was alarmed to be getting a call from Meg so late and got even more worried when he listened to what she was saying.

“Gavin’s getting worse, his fever isn’t going down at all and now he can’t stand. He keeps complaining about his back, and it’s all swollen and it’s making it hard for him to move. I need help to get him to urgent care, I’m afraid of what’ll happen if we wait until morning.” He could hear her fear in her voice. “It hasn’t even been a day and… I’m scared Geoff, please come help him.”

He sped the whole way there and was opening their door within 5 minutes. “I came as fast as a could, we can take my car.” He called from the entry.

“Living room!” Meg called, so he made his way inside to find the two of them on the couch. “Thank you.”

“Hey Gav, heard you’re still feeling like garbage.” The brit had his head in his hands, clearly in pain. “Let's get you up and into my truck, ok?” He could see a slight nod. Making his way around to the front of the couch, he gently hooked his hand under his arm ready to hoist, and Meg does the same. “Up on three… One, two, _three._ ” They pull, and Gavin yelps.

“You’re ok, sorry buddy. Your back?” Geoff holds him up and finagles himself under his arm to support him.

“Yeah, ‘s fine…”

Slowly, the two of them help him walk outside and get him laying in the backseat. Meg gets in with him and Geoff gets behind the wheel before speeding off to the hospital. He can’t help but look in his rearview too often, checking on the man in the back seat as his face twists up.

After a few minutes, he tries to break the tension. “We’ll be there soon, just a few more minutes… How are you holding up back there?”

Gavin groans slightly. “Not great, everything hurts like everything being drained out of me. I hate-” His voice hitched as his back seizes again, but stronger than ever. It sends a small scream through his throat and forces him to arch his back away from the seat. The pain is blinding and has his seeing white, and for a moment it felt like his back was being stabbed right in the shoulder blades and someone was digging the blades as deep as they could into him. All he could hear was ringing in his ears until the wave of pain started to pass, which then he hears Meg crying his name next to him.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?! Gavin!”

He’s left panting, his back stinging with residual pain. “It’s ok, it’s ok… It just hurt more this time…”

“How much longer, Geoff?” Meg reached for Gavin's hand and squeezed it.

“Like less than two minutes, I’m pushing 80 in a 50 right now. I’m hurrying, trust me.”

She nods, and Gavin can see the tears welling up in her eyes. “I’ve never heard you sound so hurt before…”

“ ‘m sorry, love.”

“Don’t apologize, you didn't ask for this.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have worried you and told you I was feeling bad earlier.”

An ambulance fly past the car with its siren blaring, heading towards the hospital too. “Probably another person with that flu, like you.” Geoff mumbles, just loud enough for the other two to hear. “I’ll pull up around front, Meg will run in and get someone out to help, then I’ll park and come to find you. Ok?”

Meg nods, watching the front door as they pull up and opens the door as soon as the car stops. As she runs in, Geoff gets out and attempts to help the man out of the back seat.

“Come on, bud, let's get you inside and get a doctor to look at you. They’ll get you the good pain stuff for that back of yours. Can you sit up at all so I can get you up?”

The Brit attempts to but gasps as it sends hot pain down the entirety of his spine. “N-nope, not happening, Geoffrey.” 

“Ok, no problem, I got you.” He climbs into the back seat and scoops his one arm under his back and the other behind his knees, slowly sliding him and lifting him to sit at the edge by the open door. His back was damp with what Geoff assumed was sweat, but he nearly gagged when he pulled his arm away to see it smeared with blood. “Holy fuck, your back is bleeding.”

Gavin was looking paler in the fluorescent lighting. “How, from where?!”

“Like, your shoulder blades dude!” Geoff looked back at the raw skin. “This isn’t some fucking flu, Gav.”

Meg comes running back out, followed by a man with a wheelchair, but screams when she sees the blood coated on Geoffs arm. The nurse sees it as well and turns to sprint back inside.

Trying to remain calm, Geoff angles himself to lift Gavin up. “Can you hold onto me at all, like hook your arms around my neck?”

“I can try?”

“Alright, hang on.” Geoff lifts him up, adjusting his footing for his weight, and then jogs him up and through the doors with Meg following closely behind. 

Just as they get into the lobby, the nurse emerges again with a few others pushing a stretcher. There is a small amount of relief on his face when he sees that they brought him inside. “Put him down here, we’re clearing a room for him right now.”

As he is placing him down, Gavin tenses up and holds back a cry.

He isn’t even fully down before his back seizes, spilling out of Geoffs arms and landing back up on the stretcher. Right along his shoulder blades and at the base of his spine are a blistering red, the skin completely raw and bleeding. They can see the muscles in his back rippling and convulsing, and Gavin screams out in pain without realizing as he is consumed by pain through his whole body. His back arches out, and the unthinkable happens.

Two bumps break through the skin, small at first, but suddenly begin to swell and grow impossibly quick. Three segments become more distinct, joints forming and skin stretching. A third bump sprouts at the base of his spine, but much smaller than the others.

They nearly reach the ceiling before needle-like shapes begin to form, shorter at the base and longer towards the tip, and a long plumage at the bottom. Abruptly, they shed off and feathers emerge in their place, a soft brown with hints of black and white. The wings each span nearly and wide as Gavin is tall, and the tail feathers fall over his butt.

Geoff, Meg, the nurses, and the few people in the lobby watch in stunned horror and bewilderment at the transformation that happened right in front of them. In all of 30 seconds, a man grew a full set of wings.

Gavin’s scream slowly tapers off as he gasps and pants, the pain subsiding, before ultimately passing out and collapsing. The wings fall as well, draping themselves over his arms and sprawling onto the floor.

Geoff felt a rush of lightheadedness. “What the fu-”

Chaos breaks out as pagers begin going off and doctors are being called. He hears bits and pieces of the chatter going on.

“Ms. Karey on floor three, with the migraines, sprouted horns and a tail?”

“Mr. Gendry’s ears just, I don’t know, melted off! He’s got floppy ears on top of his head now!”

Everything blended together but there was one constant; People we’re transforming into some kind of hybrids. And Gavin seemed to be the first.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, like the end of June or early July, I don't have a set schedule and I still have some CPA studying to do throughout June-August for FAR. If you know anything about the CPA, you know how terrible FAR can be.


End file.
